Tito Dick
Entrance Dick Stealth Dickman slides down a pole and falls onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flashy Bling Dickman's bling makes him glow as he faces the screen. The light stuns his opponents. It lacks in range, but it makes up for it in speed. Time it right and it deflects projectiles. Side B - Viagra-Powered Dong Snatcher Dickman uses his Viagra-powered Dong Snatcher, which no one is a match for. First hit does 3% while every other hit deals 2%. The length of the snatch depends on how horny a character is. Dickman is the second horniest while Blue Snow is the most horny at the time of this shebang. Up B - The Blind Dick Dickman is now a samurai. He then dashes upwards in green flames. You can only go in that direction, but at the startup, you can slightly alter it. He also has superarmor when whipping out his blade. Down B - Tito Dick "Dickman" Babies Dickman summons one of his hellspawn babies which target the closest opponent. They make that opponent trip whilst on the ground for 5 seconds. Only one can be summoned at a time, and you can't summon another one for 5 seconds, regardless of direct contact with an opponent. Final Smash - The Nutshack theme but every time they say Nutshack, a random opponent explodes Exactly what it says on the tin. It ends at "Hoo-ugh!" KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nuhh!?" KOSFX2: "Oh-ho-ho!" Star KOSFX: "Ay sus mariosep!" Screen KOSFX: "What??" Taunts Up: "Is it maybe because you're a kid?" Sd: "Now that's funny, boy." Dn: "Imbe-cile!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I am Dick! I am the leader of ALL these eediots!" 2. "Peace out. Hot juicy broads for life." 3. "Ask the doctor why you're so damn UGLY!" 4. (Against Phil) What did you say? You're going down on my nuts? 5. (Against Characters with Large eyes) You remind me of a wide eyed girl I used to see and Bangledash! Failure/Clap: Not pleased Standard Attacks TBA Rick & Morty Codec Rick: "Oh god no, Morty. We've run into a meme." Morty: "Uh...a meme?" Rick: "One of those stupid internet jokes that show up one day and die out in a matter of months. This one's called Dickman." Morty: "D-Dickman? Is that his birthname?" Rick: "It's Tito Dick 'Dickman' to you, Morty. He started out in this horrible TV show from 2007 where he was the uncle of the main character. The show has disgusting animation, terrible jokes, and awful voice acting." Morty: "Really? fIf it's that bad then why did it become so popular?" Rick: "It's because of the theme song, Morty. The show has one of the worst and most repetitive theme songs of all time, but the lyrics are memorable in their stupidity. People have remixed the song replacing the words of the song with other words or clips." Morty: "Like We Are Number One?" Rick: "No, this came first." Morty: "Geez, the things people are entertained by these days." Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Dickman, Baby! (Default) * Hey I'm in that shit! ® * Still a Virgin * Got Nutz? * Freak of the Week-a (G) * Fishman Baby! * Slickman Baby! * Nuts in your head Victory Theme The Nutshack Theme Song Stage San Francisco, CA - The Nutshack Relic DICKMAN Buckle Trivia *This is the first Lawl video to showcase combos that can be done with certain characters. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Myx TV Category:The Nutshack Category:Internet Meme Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Glasses Category:Heroes Category:Ladies Man Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Uncle Category:Weird Characters Category:Weird Voice Category:Poor Animation Category:Cool Character Category:Semi-Funny Category:People who got Swag Category:Leader Category:Filipino Category:Samurai Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:RebelTaxi Reviewed Category:TheMysteriousMrEnter Review Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:SilvaGunner Category:Smash Bros Lawl What If... Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Wrath of the Pingas Lord Category:Gir's KO Lists Category:Lawl What If Video Movesets Category:Elvis Impersonator Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Cameos (L-NEO) Category:Characters who talk about their dicks